


持久关系

by IvySwearDaLove



Series: 豹淇总裁文 [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (Comics), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 22:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvySwearDaLove/pseuds/IvySwearDaLove





	持久关系

也许有一天我会嫁给一个我从未见过的人，或者看着他娶一个我从未听过的女人。

但也许这样也很好。

爱情可以消磨，婚姻可以结束，但我们的竞争关系，永远不会终结。

这或许是我们之间最可能拥有的，最持久的关系。

——《艾薇·斯维尔回忆录》

他的儿子出现在我家门口时，我才知道他去世了。

小伙子长得和他父亲年轻的时候一模一样，穿着一身肃穆的黑色西装，眉间带着疲惫，偶尔流露出难以掩饰的憔悴——那是他坚毅的父亲从来不会有的神情。

他邀请我参加他父亲的葬礼。

“这是父亲的遗愿。”他说。

于是，告别二十年后，我在孙女的陪同下，再一次、最后一次送别他。

葬礼上来了很多人，冒着大雨。

有些是我年轻时认识的朋友，更多的是我从未见过的陌生面孔。

他的妻子——一个很美丽很优雅的女人——穿着熨帖妥当的黑裙，捧着花站在人群最前面，身边站着他的孩子，还有孩子的孩子。

他的一生被人当做商业传奇来回顾，从出生到死亡，每一次大事件都被几句修改的完美华丽的悼词总结的面面俱到。

除了一些与我有关的、只有我们知道的事情。

“18岁，他成为牛津物理学博士，周游世界……”

18岁，父亲约他出门，甩出八千万的支票要他和我分手。

如此狗血的戏码，我拿走了代表我全部价值的八千万支票，带走了他。

那晚我们都没有回家，在一家现在已经拆除了的汽车旅馆里，我收获了我的第一次。

那时黑白电视里播放着查理卓别林的电影，我和他靠在并不舒适的床上，身下的床单有烟灰烫过的破洞。

我们约定，如果将来生下儿子，就叫他查理，如果是女儿，就叫她查莉。

他笑着说他喜欢女孩儿，我说我希望是个儿子。

第二天，我被父亲派来找我的人带回了家。

“20岁，他游学归来，继承父业……”

20岁，他接手了瓦坎达工业，成了纽约最年轻的企业家之一。

也从一个普通人，变成了斯维尔工业最大的竞争对手。

一晚，他喝了很多酒，冒着大雨在我窗外静静地站着。

我带着伞、穿着睡衣从窗户跳了出去，毛绒拖鞋被雨水打湿，变得很重很重。

冰凉的雨顺着他的头发不停往下流，流进他一张一合的嘴里。

他说，我爱你。

我没有回应。

“25岁，他带领瓦坎达工业，总产值翻倍……”

25岁，父亲重病。

在病床上，他把斯维尔工业交给了我，同时也固执的要求，斯维尔家的企业和瓦坎达工业永无交集。

父亲去世那晚，我给家里的佣人放了个假。坐在漆黑的房子里，我哭了很久。

哭到最后，我拿起电话打了出去。

——我想了很久，考虑了很多，我们都有自己的使命，还有两家解不开的仇。我们都有责任，不能只活在自己的爱情里。也许有一天我会嫁给一个我从未见过的人，或者看着你娶一个我从未听说过的女人。但也许这样也很好，爱情可以消磨，婚姻可以结束，但这样的关系，永远不会终结。这也许是我们之间最可能拥有的，最持久的关系。所以，特查拉，我们分手吧。

电话接通前那几秒，我在心里想好了几千字的草稿。

他接起电话的那一刻，我用尽力气让自己听起来平静一些，但张了张嘴，却只能强忍颤抖的说出一句，我们分手吧。

他沉默了几秒，对我说，你哭了。

眼泪在那一刻再次决堤，我在电话这边哭了整整一夜，他沉默的听着，呼吸声让我知道他一直都在。

直到贴在耳边的手机屏幕变得滚烫，在耗尽最后的电量后自动关了机。

我们就这样分手了。

“30岁，他成为全市身价最高的企业家之一……”

30岁，我们在一场商业晚会上见了面。

我作为斯维尔工业的负责人发表了演讲。他坐在台下，强光灯从他背后照向我，白色的光线让我有些失明，所以我才看不到他的神情。

那场晚会上我们没有交流，媒体说，瓦坎达工业与斯维尔工业的战火与仇恨终于还是延续到了我们这一代人身上。

“40岁，他创办的心形草慈善基金为海啸重灾区捐了一个亿的救灾资金……”

40岁，我送女儿到幼儿园的一天，在门口碰见了来送儿子的他。

两个孩子一前一后走进了大门，留下我和他尴尬的在原地笑着。

“她叫什么？”

“苏西。他呢？”

他没有回答。

后来我知道，他的儿子不叫查理，就像我的女儿也不叫查莉。

“50岁，他从市长手中接到了城市钥匙……”

50岁，作为全市最强的两大工业龙头，他和我同时获得了打开这座城市的金钥匙，象征着贡献与荣誉的金钥匙。

领奖台上我与他捧着钥匙握了手。

随后涌上来的媒体将我们围了起来，话筒堵到嘴边，逼问着瓦坎达工业与斯维尔工业的关系。

能有什么关系呢？

没有合作，没有友好往来，除了竞争关系，还能是什么呢？

我们没有回答。

“两大龙头企业负责人冷漠相对，瓦坎达与斯维尔工业矛盾升级。”

这是最后一次，我们的名字同时出现在报纸上。

“60岁，他卸下重担，在海岛安享天伦……”

60岁，我和他不约而同的把公司交给了自己的孩子，离开拥挤繁忙的纽约去安度晚年。

在机场，我与他打了个照面。

没有问候，没有寒暄，我与他匆匆说了声再见，赶赴不同的航班。

也是我们最后一次见面。

……

20年后，我带着孙女查莉，站在他的葬礼上。

我没有去献花，像个普通的宾客一样站在人群里。

在所有人挨个上前送花时，我站在人群最远的地方，黑色的伞把我圈在自己的雨幕里，仿佛能和周围所有的一切隔绝，人、物、声音，伪装、懊悔、嫉妒。

于是我透过冰冷的雨帘，悄悄说了声，我爱你。

这是我此生最后一次说爱他。

而他从未听到过。

“我从没想过，会是我来送他。”

葬礼结束，查莉撑着伞走在我身边，被风吹拂的雨很快打湿了她一侧的肩膀。

“您第一次给我讲您的故事。”查莉扶着我的臂弯说。

我看着眼前半遮住视线的黑色伞面，白色的雨帘把远处的树林浸晕的模糊而扭曲。

“我也没想过，会给别人讲这些故事。”


End file.
